


A Letter

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rose writes the Doctor a letter.





	

...And then there was this stranger. This man who had an unknown identity. Said he was a doctor of everything.

Sure, I had seen strange things. I worked in a shop, after all. But after those mannequins that tried to kill us, it was like...like everything weird I had ever seen mattered to nothing. Then when I started to travel with him? Yeah, it was bound to get stranger and stranger every waking hour I spent with him.

We ran around the galaxy like it was our playground. Saving lives left and right. Time traveling like it had already been a thing. Seeing aliens and never being surprised (well sometimes) at how strange they looked. We were like...like gods or something. It was crazy, but I loved it. I loved him, too.

Then there was the time I absorbed the heart of the Tardis and made Jack immortal. What a thing I did. And the Doctor sacrificed one of his regenerations for me. To take the power out of me, it was left in him too. I basically killed him in an attempt to save him.

When he regenerated (as he called it) everything changed. I won't hesitate to say that soon I was head over heels in love with him. He was like no other man I had ever met (and no offense toward you, Mickey) and I felt like I could spend the rest of my life with him and always be happy.

Until it happened. The battle of Canary Wharf. It was terrifying. And in a way, in the end, I lost him. The Doctor.

My Doctor.

On that day, on the beach, exactly one year, 365 days, from today, we said goodbye. I told you how I felt about you. And trust me, I know how you felt about me. I know the words you never got to say. But I would have loved to hear them.

I'm in Cardiff today. Going to try and activate the rift. If there's a rift in your Cardiff, there's a rift in mine, and I'm hoping they're connected. So if you're reading this, Doctor...

Find me. Contact me. Let me know you're alive. You know I would do the same for you.

And also, you know that I


End file.
